Un choix difficile
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: OS Millian, plus axé sur Milah. Et si elle avait découvert être enceinte quelques semaines après que Rumple ait vendu leur second enfant pour sauver Bae ?
**Alors me voilà avec un petit OS Millian qui est en fait très axé sur Milah. J'ai détesté, et le mot est faible, son sort dans la série. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Je ne pourrais même pas trouver un mot assez caractéristique de ce que je ressens...et le pire, c'est que Killian n'a pu lui dire au revoir.**

 **Mais je suis toujours une CSer hardcore, hein...mais voilà, contrairement au SF...j'ai ressenti un truc pour le Millian. Je l'a trouvé juste mignon, parfait...et franchement, j'étais comme Milah...j'ai réussi à tomber encore plus amoureuse de Killian quoi. Le mec a été parfait...totalement parfait. Je l'aime quoi.**

 **Ouais...je crois que JAMAIS je ne me remettrais de la double mort de Milah. Jamais...j'espère réellement qu'ils puissent la sauver (ainsi que toutes les autres âmes perdues) en gagnant contre Hades. Parce que l'éternelle souffrance c'est cruelle...elle ne méritait pas cela Milah.**

 **Sinon..cet OS est plus basé sur ce que Rumple a fait...avoir vendu leur futur enfant. Que ce serait-il passé si Milah avait découvert quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle était enceinte ?**

* * *

 ** _Je lui ai promis mon deuxième enfant, Milah._**

 ** _Mais nous n'avons pas de deuxième enfant, nous n'avons qu'à nous assurer que nous n'aurons pas de deuxième enfant._**

 ** _Bae peut être tout le futur dont nous avons besoin._**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la guérison de Baelfire. Milah était heureuse que son fils se porte bien, qu'il soit sain et sauf mais cela n'empêchait pas ce goût amer qui l'avait envahi lorsque son mari lui avait annoncé la grande nouvelle.

Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille...tout s'était envolé. Et il le savait, il le savait qu'elle désirait d'autres enfants ! La jeune femme le détestait de lui avoir fait cela, d'avoir sacrifié leur futur.

Mais elle le détestait encore plus pour ce qu'il l'a contraignait à faire. Elle ne voulait pas faire cela...elle ne voulait réellement pas faire cela. Mais elle le devait. Le plus tôt possible.

Bien évidemment elle ne lui avait pas annoncé. Qu'aurait-il fait de toute façon ? Il avait vendu leur enfant.

Milah était posa sa main sur son ventre, tout en fermant les yeux, et entra dans la maison des vieilles femmes du village.

Elles sauraient certainement quoi faire...elles auraient certainement l'ingrédient nécessaire pour...mettre un terme à cette grossesse.

Cela était douloureux mais certainement moins que de voir son enfant être enlevé de ses bras à peine né...le condamnant à un destin sur lequel elle n'aurait aucun mot.

Cinq heures plus tard. Les vieilles femmes l'avaient aidée et, elle en remerciait le ciel, ne lui avaient demandé aucun argent en retour, touchées par l'histoire qu'était la sienne.

Il fallait rentrer maintenant. Rentrer et faire face à cet homme lâche qu'elle avait épousé, celui qui l'avait conduit à renoncer à son enfant.

Ses pieds la conduisirent cependant à la taverne. Un lieu qu'elle n'avait jamais autant fréquenté que durant ces dernières semaines.

Elle tentant d'y noyer sa douleur et sa peine. N'était-ce pas assez de subir les railleries des autres villageois à cause de sa lâcheté ? Non...il avait dû lui prendre cela. Sans oublier qu'il ne faisait rien...absolument rien pour changer, améliorer leur quotidien.

Milah l'avait pourtant suppliée de recommencer ailleurs, malgré ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle lui avait demandé ceci pour accorder une énième seconde chance à leur famille...pour Bae.

Non était la réponse...à chaque fois. Son mari semblait n'avoir rien à faire de son ressenti et de sa détresse. Elle était seule...toutes ses amies l'avaient rejetée en apprenant la désertion de Rumple. Personne ne voulait avoir à faire à ce genre de personne.

Et durant ces trois semaines, elle s'était confiée à cet homme. Le Capitaine Killian Jones.

Pirate peut-être mais certainement plus gentleman que de nombreux nobles.

Jamais un homme ne l'avait courtisée de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait ce premier soir. Jamais.

Et ce regard...ses deux magnifiques joyaux en guise de yeux. Les joyaux de l'océan...un bleu profond et empli de nuance.

Sans oublier les histoires de ses aventures qu'il lui contait. Magnifiques, à couper le souffle, emplies de liberté.

Liberté. Elle en rêvait tellement. Sentir ses cheveux libres au vent sur un bateau, enveloppée par la brise lui donnant la sensation de voler.

Elle pourrait l'avoir...ceci...avec lui. Elle pourrait l'avoir si elle lui demandait de l'accepter à bord de son bateau.

Il le lui avait d'ailleurs proposé. Mais son fils...même si elle détestait son mari, elle aimait son fils plus que tout.

Mais elle était malheureuse...très malheureuse.

Déchirée entre ses responsabilités et son désir de liberté.

Lorsqu'elle avait raconté à Killian ce que son mari avait fait, il lui avait semblé si concernée par son triste sort...il semblait la comprendre, oui, il la comprenait.

Milah partit six semaines plus tard. Sans dire le moindre mot à son mari...elle ne pourrait affronter son regard de chien battu, l'entendre la supplier de rester pour Bae, l'entendre répéter encore et encore qu'il changerait.

Huit ans qu'il répétait cela et rien. Absolument rien du tout ! Huit ans ! Jamais il ne changerait...elle le savait.

Malgré tout, elle a dû insister face à Killian. Il avait beau lui avoir proposé, son mariage était toujours un frein.

Mais elle avait pris sa décision de le quitter et le jeune capitaine ne put dire nom lorsqu'elle planta ses deux yeux bleus dans les siens.

Il en était tombé amoureux petit à petit et laisser la femme qu'il aime dans un ménage qui lui faisait tant de mal...il ne pouvait pas. Killian avait voulu l'aider sans même savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Mais le jour du départ, après avoir vu son mari refuser de se battre pour elle, il l'avait rejoint dans sa cabine et...

"Je t'aime, Killian"

Et Milah l'avait embrassé. Tendrement, caressant ses joues, perdant ses doigts dans la chevelure noire du pirate qui fit de même dans les siens.

Leur front collés l'un à l'autre, il lui murmura doucement :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne reviendra plus jamais".

Il caressa ses cheveux lorsqu'elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule et ajouta :

"A toi l'océan, love...à toi les villes parfumées par les épices, à toi toutes les merveilles du monde".

La jeune femme se recula et regarda Killian dans les yeux avec une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vie : celle de l'espoir.

"-Mais, dit-il en souriant, tu devras apprendre quelques trucs avant d'accoster au prochain port. Tu fais partie de l'équipage maintenant, de notre famille.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle tout simplement".

Killian lui sourit en retour et, alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine pour donner ordre de quitter port, il lui avoua :

"Je t'aime aussi, Milah".

* * *

 ** _So, une petite review ? Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir !_**


End file.
